Amor e traição?
by Doc Yewll
Summary: Chacotay esta sendo traído pela sua jovem esposa Sete de Nove, agora que ele descobriu aonde acontecem os encontros dos amantes , ele, com o phaser na mão resolve acabar com essa historia!
1. A triste descoberta!

Star Trek Voyager e seus personagens não me pertencem,

Uso sem fins lucrativos!

Aviso!

Personagens estão meio fora de si!

Mas enfim!Quem é normal?

Chakotay esta diante do nicho borg de Sete, isso em si não seria problema, se não fosse três da manha. Se ela não estivesse se despedido dele às duas horas atrás, se ela não tivesse dito que não poderia passar a noite com ele, pois precisava se regenerar, se o nicho não estivesse vazio, e se o computador não repetisse sempre do mesmo jeito.

\- Computador, localização de Annika Hansen.

\- Annika Hansen esta na área de carga dois,

\- Ela esta acordada?

\- Negativo ela esta em processo de regeneração.

Ele esta estacionado lá bem em frente do nicho borg, uma dor de cabeça esta se fazendo presente em forma de uma insistente coceira em sua testa. Ele esta com o PADD na mão direta, e esta batendo ele na palma da sua mão esquerda. Ele repete as pergunta novamente e tem as mesmas respostas.

Ele respira fundo.

Ele quase desistiu, mas nos últimos seis meses Sete estava aprendendo a se permitir ter prazer e dar prazer, ela estava cada vez mais quente e responsiva...

Ele na sua arrogância pensava ser o responsável e que tinha quebrada a casca fria da Borg, mas pensando bem porque ele conseguiria em seis meses o que ele não tinha conseguido em um ano e meio?

Só uma explicação, havia outro homem! Mas hoje ele teria a verdade, depois de dois meses investigando, e tentando superar as travas e as artimanhas tecnológicas de Sete ele tinha como rastreá-la.

Ele passa pelos corredores, vazios como um animal raivoso, até as plataformas inferiores que deveriam estar desocupadas seguindo os dados recém-adquiridos ele chega ao final de um corredor que devia estar abandonado, as portas se abrem, silenciosamente aos seus códigos, adquiridos com ajuda de Bellana que nada perguntou, mas no seu silêncio expressou o que quase toda Nave pensava,

Palhaço. Ela o estava fazendo de palhaço...

A porta de abre um aroma acolhedor de perfume, especiarias e sexo invadem seus sentidos, o ambiente esta iluminado apenas de velas encima dos moveis e no o chão, que guiavam o caminho até o interior onde estaria a cama, as paredes monótonas, estavam agora decorado com seda e elementos eróticos orientais, enfatizando a áurea de mistério e sedução, pequenos gemidos de prazer eram ouvidos, não haviam gemidos masculinos, apenas arrulhos deliciosamente femininos e estranhamente familiares, ele ficou arrepiado e seu corpo acordou, o PADD numa mão o seu phaser em outra, ele se movia lentamente como um predador, o mistério, a conquista, e até a ameaça estavam despertando nele seu lado instintivo, ele percebeu que era tarde demais; que seu corpo estava respondendo a tudo aquilo, sem a autorização dele, um sentimento de fúria e desejo, estava se apossando dele, quando ele abriu caminho por entre as cortinas de seda, e ficou hipnotizado com a visão a sua frente.

No brilho suave e mínimo das velas ele as viu,

Elas estavam ajoelhadas na cama, sete vestida com um corpete branco e uma calcinha mínima, envolvia katheryn pela cintura por trás e mordiscava seu pescoço, um braço possessivo a prendia junto a si e a outra mãe brincava com seus seios por cima da camisola de seda salmão, que cobria seu capitão que tentava, sem muito sucesso, suprimir seus gemidos.

O phaser caiu de sua mão em choque, um turbilhão de sentimentos se rebelavam em fúria dentro dele, ódio, traição, luxuria...O corpo traiçoeiro de Chakotay estava se revoltando contra seu uniforme, dolorosamente, buscando a liberdade.

O back da arma caindo no piso do dormitório chamou a atenção das amantes que ao contrario do que ele pensava não demostraram nenhuma surpresa ao vê-lo.

\- Você demorou, tivemos que começar nossa brincadeira sem você. Pensei que não ia descobrir nunca, você já foi mais afiado comandante. – Disse a capitã num tom de deboche. Katheryn falava enquanto saia dos braços de Sete, que mal conseguia esconder sua frustração, e o confrontou, levantou a mão direita e acariciou a linha de sua mandíbula:

Ele abriu um sorriso diabólico, cheio de maldade erótica, ela quase teve um orgasmo só de ver.

\- Queria brincar comigo capitão, então vamos brincar.

Ele soltou um suspiro involuntário, e irado consigo mesmo, frustrado com a falta de controle sobre seu desejo, ele pegou firmemente o pulso de Kathryn e a girando a jogou de bruços na cama torcendo o seu braço, a dor não parecia incomoda-la e ela engasgou e gemeu alto quando ele em um movimento arrancou sua calcinha rasgando-a, e libertando seu membro dolorosamente inchado a penetrou de uma só vez, ela gemia e choramingava, enquanto ele a tomava cada vez mais forte e rápido, ele soldou seu braço, levantou um pouco seu quadril de forma a penetrar mais fundo, ele não conseguia ter o suficiente dela, Katheryn levantou os olhos e Sete estava se tocando ferozmente, ela não conseguiu adiar mais e teve seu orgasmo num grito, enquanto ela ainda estava tremendo com seu orgasmo, ele puxou seus cabelos com força, querendo causar dor, sai quase completamente dela, depois penetra com raiva mais umas três vezes, quase no orgasmo ele parou, estacionou dentro dela, e segurando-a forte deixando a marca de suas mãos em sua pele:

\- Seja um bom oficial, capitão e aguente – ele falou enquanto acariciava o ânus dela com o polegar, insinuando...

\- Não eu não estou preparada para isso. - ela começou a se debater embaixo dele ainda meio grogue devido ao seu orgasmo sem conseguir sair de seu controle.

\- Que vergonha, querendo fugir, você não esta fodendo a minha esposa? Só estou te devolvendo o favor!

\- Ela disse que agora não! - Sete falou com firmeza, e com um golpe o tirou da consciência

Obrigada pela leitura!


	2. Algemas, esteja avisado!

Star Trek não me pertence. uso sem fins lucrativos.

Ele acordou sem saber ao certo onde estava, sentiu um formigamento na mão esquerda, quando tentou se mover , verificou que estava com os pulsos presos e as pernas também, ele ficou ainda mais confuso, ele abriu os olhos, mas ele estava vendado e só conseguia respirar pelo nariz, algum tipo de pano estava enfiado na sua boca o impossibilitando de falar, privado da visão ele começou a tentar descobrir o ambiente pelo olfato e pela audição, ele se lembrou da ultima coisa que viu a forma lânguida de Kathryn subjugada por um poderoso orgasmo, ele reconheceu o cheiro do ambiente, mais uma vez tentou se desvencilhar das algemas e, vão, um misto de raiva, medo e humilhação por seu estado de total incapacidade, estava causando nele uma estranha e poderosa excitação, ele escutou o barulho de saltos ao seu redor, elas a estavam observando, ele sentiu os cabelos de alguém roçando livremente por sua mandíbula era Kathryn ela tirou delicadamente sua venda , assim que se acostumou com a luz do ambiente ele quase engasgou, ela estava exuberante com os cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem que destacava seus lindos olhos, um corpete de preto e enormes luvas em couro muito macio, ela estava sentada a sua cabeceira, ela se curvou e distribuía beijos suaves por todo se rosto mandíbula e pescoço, ele estava decidido a mostrar indiferença e repulsa, mesmo sendo o inverso do que estava sentindo, ele notou que alguém estava retirando suas botas, e suas meias, ele levantou com esforço um pouco a cabeça e viu Sete. Ele voltou a ter a atenção da ruiva que num movimento rápido tirou o lenço de seda vermelho de sua garganta, e cobriu sua boca com um beijo apaixonado, ele ficou anos querendo beija-la, mas agora ele só queria morder aquela puta traidora, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era devolver o beijo, ele fechou os olhos para não ser enfeitiçado pelo olhar daquela feiticeira, ele recolheu o resquício de sua raiva e força de vontade, e assim que Kathrym se afastou ele cuspiu em seu rosto, se arrependendo logo depois:

\- Cadela Borg venha aqui – ordenou Kathryn e Sete veio imediatamente, Sete estava com uma coleira de cachorro com uma corrente, e só de calcinha, Kathryn a puxou pela corrente e a posicionou ao lado do rosto do grandão tatuado, de forma que ele podia ver sua bunda , num movimento brusco Katherynm dobrou a borg, puxou o fio dental para o lado e recolheu com cuidado o cuspe que recebera no seu rosto e começou a lubrificar o anus de Sete com ele acariciando e insinuando e logo de repente colocando um dedo lá e começou a brincar de forma impiedosa, essa mão estava com a luva e com braceletes de diamantes que estavam arranhando o traseiro da borg enquanto Katheryn, a fodia com um, depois com dois dedos, ela posicionou a loira de forma que nada ficasse escondido do comandante que poderia fechar os olhos mas não conseguia, ela então deu um apoio a Loira e com a outra mão começou a dedilhar o sexo da sua cadela que agora gemia alto se apoiando em sua senhora, Sete gritou no seu orgasmo pela capitã, que arrancou a pequena calcinha de Sete e guiando com a coleira mandou que Sete ficasse no chão, agora completamente nua.

\- Sete me solte, eu sou seu marido! Kathryn Isso é abuso, eu vou denuncia-la, você esta desequilibrada, seduziu Sete, ela é apenas uma jovem inoc..- ele não conseguiu terminar o que estava falando pois Kathrym o calou colocando a calcinha de Sete aonde o lenço de seda estava antes, ela o olhou com presunção, e com um sorriso torto, olhando para ele chamou Sete que voltou a ela se arrastando de quatro como uma cadela.

\- Boa cadelinha – Katherym estendeu a mão ainda suja com sexo para Sete que a lambia com se fosse uma cadela.

Ele não conseguiu segurar e sujou seu uniforme, ele se sentiu fraco e prostrado, ele viu Kathrym fodendo os dois orifícios de sua esposa e ele mesmo nunca tinha feito sexo anal com Sete, mas ao se sentir humilhado pela situação ele ficou duro novamente.

Ele viu adoração nos olhos de Sete, ele viu amor nos olhos de Kathryn.

Elas se amavam.

Ele se sentiu um intruso.

Sete sempre fora mais de Kathryn do que sua.

\- Escuta aqui, aqui você não é nada só meu brinquedinho entendeu?

Katheryn fez um sinal e Sete subiu na cama ainda de gatinhos e sensualmente tirou a aliança dele, ele fechou a mão em punha, mas ela era mais forte e ele acabou se rendendo frustrado,

\- Vou tirar a calcinha de Sete de sua boca, mas seja obediente e bonzinho.

A capitão tirou a calcinha de Sete da boca do comandante que tossia com a garganta seca, ele estava irritado e com raiva, e seu desconforto transparecia em seu rosto, mas havia algo mais lá, um fogo que estava apagado, que precisava ser ressuscitado, ela observou que estava bem perto.

Katheryn pegou um punhal pequeno extremamente afiado do fim do decote de seus seios, ela estava acoplada ao corpete, ela brincava com o punhal alisando a linha do uniforme, com um doentio olhar perdido.

Um alienígena tomou conta do cérebro da Capitã e Sete deve estar com um curto circuito nos implantes, é melhor não contrariar.

\- Eu estava aqui com o pedido de divorcio, vamos resolver isso de forma civilizada...

Kathryn olhou para faca olhou para ele e faz um beicinho e disse quase choramingando.

\- Ah isso? A faca? Você entendeu tudo errado...

Katheryn puxou a jaqueta e a desvencilhou da calça assim com a regata e colocando a mão por dentro de sua camisa ela tocou sua pele, e soltou a respiração enquanto ele a prendeu, ela explorou seu abdômen, um pouco mais flácido que ela imaginou, mas ainda assim ela sentiu todo seu corpo acordando, ele fechou os olhos sem saber o que esperar, mas não disse nada, talvez por medo, talvez só para se concentrar na sensação do seu toque ele mesmo não estava mais seguro nem dos seus pensamentos, ela pegou a adaga e começou a cortar a roupa dele, enquanto Sete com uma tesoura se ocupava em cortar as calças fora, aos poucos, a cada pedaço de pele libertada um beijo um toque uma mordida uma lambida, e ele já estava quase ejaculando de novo, Sete libertou toda a perna direita de seu uniforme e explorava cada centímetro de sua pele mas ambas não tocavam no seu pênis que estava desesperadamente implorando para ser tocado, Kathryn enfia os dedos no cabelo grosso e move a cabeça de Chakoaty para poder lhe beijar e morder seu pescoço, ele não sabe o que esta excitando mais Sete chupando cada um dos seus dedos dos pés ou as mordidas de katheryn que agora capturou seu sua barra de classificação maqui com os dentes, virando violentamente a cabeça do homem atormentado pelas ministrações de ambas as mulheres...

...Um dia eu te disse que não conseguiria passar nem um dia sem você, o fato de você se casar não deveria te manter tão longe de mim, eu te amava, mas estava tentando ser feliz por vocês, mas você me abandonou até como amigo, eu fiquei tão sozinha. – ela pega a barra de classificação e coloca em cima do criado mudo - Essa barra vai para meu pacote de medicina.

Chacotay estranharia o fato de Kathryn ainda cultivar um pacote de medicina se não estivesse muito ocupado em não gemer alto quando Kathrym suga seu pescoço para marca-lo, ou quando Sete arranca o outro lado da calça e explora a perna esquerda deixando seus cabelos roçarem seu membro inchado e dolorido ainda dentro da cueca padrão starflet.

Ele se contorce na bocas das duas malvadas em delírio naquela deliciosa tortura e esquece tudo o que o havia trazido até aquele lugar, ele se entrega e a única coisa que importa agora é sua excitação crescente e atormentada:

\- Por favor, Kathryn eu preciso...ela o beijou desesperadamente e ele retornou com paixão em reposta , ela se afastou e foi traçando com beijos e mordidas seus pescoço, sua clavícula seu abdômen, ela se perdeu um pouco no umbigo e no começo da linha de pelos que mostram o mapa de um tesouro não muito escondido ela enfia língua por debaixo do tecido da cueca e ele geme e implora ela ri, ele sente o frio da faca debaixo do tecido e geme não mais com medo mas com prazer, o resultado de um movimento rápido liberta seu membro orgulhoso, e traz uma dor ardida na sua virilha, uma fina linha vermelha se desenha por causa do fio da faca, mas a dor logo é substituída pela boca e língua deliciosa de Katheryn, Sete segue o exemplo de sua mentora e corta o resto da cueca de Chacotay, que já não fala coisa com coisa, ele esta usando tudo que tem para se controlar, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil, quando ele com dificuldade levantou a cabeça ele pode testemunhar o momento exato em que Katherym começou a lamber a cabeça de seu membro, ele sentiu outra boca chupando suas bolas, e uma mão explorando e ultrapassando delicadamente um limite de sua masculinidade e para sua surpresa lhe causando dor e prazer, ele não queria decidir mais nada, ele estava nas mãos delas e estava feliz, mais feliz do que esteve em anos, ele se sentiu vazio quando o dedo explorador fui retirado de seu anus, mas logo outro menor o substituiu, e Sete o montou, Enquanto Kathryn continuou explorando sua bunda.

A visão de Sete encima dele com seus lindos seios balançando e seus cabelos despenteados, sua pele corada ardendo em excitação, os dedos, de Kathryn abusando dele o estava deixando maluco!

Instintivamente ele tentava se libertar para tomar o domínio de situação, mas não conseguia seus pulsos e tornozelos machucados, pelas tentativas, Sete estava chegando ao seu orgasmo e se dobrou pasta frente apoiando-se nos peitos musculosos de seu amante, habilmente sem livrar Chakotay de sua humilhação anal, Kathrym coloca a outra mãe aonde os corpo de Sete e de Chakotay se encontram e começa a circular o clitóris de Sete com energia, mordendo os lábios e ficando cada vez mais molhada, mas sabendo que naquele momento seu prazer era secundário, ela apoiou Sete quando ela teve um orgasmo e logo após Chakotay, derramou dentro da loira seu sêmem.

Seven totalmente cansada se aninhou no peito de Chacotay soltando a mão direita dele que automaticamente a abraçou e logo ela exausta adormeceu, Kathryn soltou suas pernas e sua mão esquerda, ele esta exausto, e logo caiu no sono, e eles dormiram, Kathrym os cobriu, se lavou , recolheu seu uniforme quando ela estava vestindo suas botas uma voz a chamou:

\- Não vá embora Kathryn, venha ficar com a gente...

-Não sei, agora que você esta livre você pode querer se vingar... Disse ela com diversão, olhando para aquele homem deliciosamente nu.

\- Ah sim eu quero me vingar – ele deu um passo em direção a ela, com um grande sorriso de lobo – ela deu um passo para traz até ficar encostada na parede ele a imprensou seu corpo nu fazendo o máximo de contato com o corpo dela, encaixou sua perna entre as delas, e sentiu o calor, de seu sexo em sua coxa mesmo por baixo do uniforme, Kathryn se perdeu em seus olhos castanhos cheios desejo e na sua excitação sólida contra sua barriga.

\- Você se divertiu muito, tirando meu uniforme, capitã! Agora é minha vez de tirar o seu uniforme!

Fim.

Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
